1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suppressor for a building or sensitive equipment and, more particularly, to a foundation shock suppressor that can dissipate seismic shock energy efficiently
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the trend for constructing taller and taller buildings has gathered pace. However, the effect of ground motion is a very important factor to be considered in the design of a high building or a skyscraper, from micro-vibrations to catastrophic earthquakes, such as in Taiwan or Japan. Therefore, shock reduction is a very important aspect in the construction of a building or a skyscraper.
In addition, to protect cultural or historical relics, industrial precision instruments, etc., a shock suppressing device is always needed. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a foundation shock suppressor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.